A Miracle
by silentyouth
Summary: An alternate ending to Skins Fire Part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: After watching Skins Fire Part 2, and sobbing hysterically over Naomily, I did not know what to do to be honest. I was so angry that they just brought back some of the most popular characters just to destroy them. The storyline was okay, but it would have been fine if they just didn't have a series 7 at all. But anyway, I guess I wanted to right this fan fiction as some sort of closure, of some sorts. Since the ending was left open, and we don't really know what happens next for sure, I decided to use my imagination and write something happy, or an alternative. I don't expect anyone to like it, I am mainly doing this for me, as closure (as I said earlier), and hopefully writing this will help me move on.**

**Emily's POV**

When I first saw Naomi all pale and miserable, I thought of the worst things imaginable. How this might be my final goodbye to her. I first walked into her room, and all I can do was cry, and be there for her last final moments. The doctor said she might have a little less than a month to live, if even that. Although I was angry at her for not telling me in the first place, I let it slip aside so we can enjoy these final moments. Even when Naomi is all covered in medical tubes, and no longer has that beautiful hair, her eyes are still the same. That ice blue I always get lost in. I laid down with her, and all I can do was cry, unable to find the right words to say anything.

"Don't cry Ems" she said

"How can you not expect me to cry? You are dying of fucking cancer! How am I going to live without you? We are Naomi and Emily! You can't leave me now!"

"It will be alright, you will be alright, and I didn't want to hurt you. You were doing such great things in New York, and you were working so hard. I couldn't ruin that" said Naomi rather slowly.

"Oh god Naoms, what are we going to do?" I sobbed

All she did she was comfort me, and tried to calm me down. Soon after that she fell asleep from the medicine that nurse had given her. I sat by her by side, watching her chest rise up and down from her steady breathing. Mesmerized of how beautiful I still think she is. I held her hand as my eyes began to drift, not wanting to let go.

The next morning, I awoke later with the doctor in the room. I watched him as he checked everything, and marking it down on his clipboard.

"Ah you're awake, I take it you are a friend of Naomi's?" He said

"Yeah actually I am her girlfriend, Emily" I manage to spit out

"Nice to meet you, I am Doctor Roberts, I am sure Naomi is very glad to have you, this girl Effy is it? Talked to me after she left, rather in a hurry, that to talk to you if I had any further news about Naomi"

Did she now? I was still angry about not telling me, and not being there for Naomi especially when I should have been. I quickly pushed the thoughts aside and asked,

"Well is there any news? Good or bad, I can handle it"

"Actually yes, you would be surprised to hear that the cancer is actually gone" Dr. Roberts said

"What? Gone? How can it just disappear?"

"We aren't quite sure, but I would say it was a miracle. I have never seen anything like it; we can't find any traces anywhere. We guess her body just started responding to the treatment" Dr Roberts mentions.

Just as I am about to speak, Naomi awakes.

**Author's Note: Wow that felt good to write, I plan on a few more chapters. I would write more now, but I am still recovering from that fricken episode. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Remember in Skins Fire when Naomi was like "what the fuck?" when the doctor said she wasn't responding to the treatment? Yeah that's how I feel about Skins Fire. Still not over it, will I ever be? I am not sure. Anyway, I quite enjoy writing this story, and I hope you do too, even though my writing is quite shit! But that's O.K. **

**Emily's POV**

"I need a fucking spliff" Naomi said as she sat up in her hospital bed.

"You just merely died of cancer, mind you, and the first thing you want to do is smoke?" I shouted.

"Yes exactly this cancer shit has gotten me stressed out" she responded

"You can be such a twat, and here I was worried as sick for your health!"

Naomi couldn't help but smile, "Ems, relax its going to be fine, I will work on being healthier now, just for you"

Naomi was just discharged from the hospital, and we both couldn't contain are excitement much longer. After Naomi's miraculous miracle, she seemed different, in a good way; she was happier and more alive. I don't blame her though; I couldn't help but have a grin on my face. I didn't lose Naomi, my Naomi; we can continue our life together. After hearing from Effy that she was in jail, Naomi had the flat all to herself. I had a week before I had to get back to New York, but I couldn't think about that now, I wanted to focus on Naomi, try to help her in the best way I can.

As we sat side by side on the couch in her flat, with my around her shoulder, Naomi began to speak,

"Ems?"

"Hmm?" I said, distracted by her beauty, even though her skins was still a bit pale, she still looked beautiful to me

"I am sorry I never told you about my condition, I just cared more about you than my stupid cancer. I thought I'd be better by the next time I saw you, and with New York and everything, I couldn't let you pass that up, especially after you worked your butt off for that internship"

"New York is one job, how many times am I going to have a soul mate? I will love you no matter what" I understood her decision not to tell me, the only thing I regret is that I couldn't be there for her when she needed me the most. Before Naomi can say another word, I close the distance between us with a kiss. Our first kiss since she got out of the hospital. Nothings changed, every kiss of ours sent electrical waves through my body.

We just sit there with our foreheads touching, sharing the silent moment. Sometimes all you need is silence, just to know that the love of your life is here with you.

"So what do we do now?" I ask

"I am not sure; I kind of just want to lay here with you if you don't mind?" Naomi responds

"Of course I don't mind" I say

And so we lay there together, holding each other and not wanting to let go. We didn't need to worry about the future now; all that mattered was that we were together, once again.

**Authors Note: Short I know, but I plan on writing a couple more chapters. I have a few ideas of what could have happened if Naomi survived. **


End file.
